The Elements Revised
by Darling Cruel
Summary: The Revised version of my The Elements :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

** "Never in my life would I have imagined _you _with Twinkle Toes." Katara turned around to see Toph standing in her **

**doorway. "You're not alone." Katara said with a laugh referring to herself. "Just out of curiosity, have you always loved **

**Aang?" the question made Katara's face feel hot, she was blushing. "Yeah, for a while." Katara set down the dress she **

**was folding down on her bed. "Well do you plan on marrying him?" Toph leaned against the door frame. "Why are you **

**so interested all of a sudden?" Katara snapped. Realizing she had snapped at one of her best friends, "Sorry Toph." She **

**apologized. "It's cool I was just being nosey." Toph admitted.**

** Katara laughed, "To answer your question Toph, yeah I hope so." She said placing her folded clothes in their proper **

**drawers. "So, how does it feel to be basically royalty?" Toph asked walking into the room and sitting down on her bed. **

**"No different really." Katara lied.**

** It was totally different than what she was use to. She was living in Ba sing se with Aang, Toph and Sokka, when a **

**couple years ago she was flying around on Appa, Aang's flying bison, helping Aang become the Avatar he is today. She **

**and Aang lived in Ba Sing Se with the earth king that they had helped many years ago. "Aang is on his way down the **

**hall." Toph said. She could feel the vibrations of his feet down the hall. Toph got up and went to the door.**

** "Hey Toph, is Katara in there? I can't find her anywhere else." Toph nodded and moved out of the door way. Aang **

**walked into the room holding his glider, "There you are." He said with a smile. Katara returned the smile and blushed. **

**"I'm gonna leave you two alone now. See ya." Toph said walking away. "Bye." Aang called. Katara turned around to **

**look out the window out to the courtyard. Aang wrapped his arms around Katara's waist from behind then kissed her **

**neck. Katara turned around to look him in the face. He had hit a growth spurt a year ago so he was much taller than **

**her now. They spent 5 minutes there in each other's arms looking into each other's eyes. "Have I ever told you how **

**pretty your eyes are?" he asked smiling.**

** Katara's face got hot again. "Aw, you're blushing." He kissed her cheek. She caught him by the chin and pulled his **

**lips ****to hers. Aang cupped her face in his hands forcing his tongue through her lips. Katara wrapped herself around **

**Aang's shirtless, muscular body. She ran her hands all over his muscular body.**

** His hands slid down to the tie on her dress, one minute they were completely dressed, the next they were on the bed**

**completely naked. He began to caress her breasts then kissed them. He stood back up to meet her lips, Aang groaned **

**as Katara's hands slipped between his legs to feel him. He was already hard and aching. Unable to take it anymore, **

**Aang picked Katara up off her feet onto their bed and drove himself deep inside her. She cried out his name. He was **

**being so gentle as if he was afraid she would break. Katara rolled Aang onto his back and began to ride him, he **

**gro****aned at the sensation of her on top of him. She let out a slight scream as an orgasm claimed her. He sat up as she **

**finished her orgasm holding her shaking body against his. Aang kissed her neck as she rode him again. He placed his **

**hands on her waist. With one final thrust Katara cried out in heated pleasure as Aang released inside of her. Katara **

**collapsed against Aang as he finished his orgasm.**

**"That was…amazing." Aang said breathless. Katara nodded as she nuzzled her face in his neck. Still inside her, Aang **

**laid back on the pillow. Katara laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, it was soothing, much like a **

**lullaby. "I love you Katara." He said running his hand through her hair. "I love you too Aang." She said. She continued **

**l****aying there listening to his heartbeat, before she knew it, she was asleep. Aang still played with her hair while she laid **

**there motionless, "Katara?" he called to her to see if she was still awake. He was answered by the soft sound of her **

**snoring. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. He blew out the candle, closed his eyes and went to sleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**Aang woke up to the sweetest kiss ever. "Good morning." Katara greeted after she pulled back. Aang opened his eyes **

**to see Katara still lying next to him, naked from the night before. Aang yawned then kissed her back. "Good morning." **

**He said then got up and grabbed his pants. "You as sore as I am?" Katara asked him with a laugh. Aang laughed, **

**"Yeah." He got up and grabbed his pants. She held her arms out to him, as he pulled his pants on, as if she wanted a **

**hug. He went over expecting her to use him to help her up. But instead she pulled him back down on top of her and **

**met her lips to his. Aang pulled back when there was a knock on the door. Sighing he pulled away from Katara and **

**walked to the door. It was a royal guard. "Avatar Aang, the earth king has invited you and Lady Katara to a dinner **

**party." he said. The guard bowed in respect as he handed Aang a scroll. Aang shut the door and walked back to Katara **

**who was now fully clothed.**

**"What was that all about Aang?" Katara asked as Aang came back in the room, he was looking at a scroll. "The Earth **

**King has invited us to a dinner party in honor of the anniversary of the end of the war." He said looking up from the **

**scroll. "It's said that Zuko and Mai are coming and your father, and possibly Sokka and Suki." Katara smiled. She **

**had****n't seen her brother since his wedding day. How she missed her big brother. Nor had she seen her father since then **

**either. Aang sat down on their bed and sighed. "I can't believe it's been 5 years already." "I know, it feels like just **

**yesterday to me." Katara admitted. It felt just like yesterday that she was helping Zuko defeat his sister in order to get **

**the Fire Nation crown, and Aang defeated Phoenix King Ozai.**

**"Katara? We need to talk." Aang said after a little bit of silence. "Yeah? What about?" "You know I love you right?" **

**Katara froze. "Yeah…I love you too. Now where are you going with this?" Katara was afraid he was ending it with her.**

** Aang grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. "I've been meaning to ask you…" he said not letting go of her **

**hand. "If you, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, would do me the greatest honor of marrying me?" Katara was**

** speechless for a moment. "You don't have to, if you don't want to." "Are you kidding me? Of course I will marry you!" **

**She said wrapping him in a hug. She looked up and him and kissed him.**

**The newly engaged couple announced their engagement at the dinner party the next night. Katara's father didn't seem **

**too happy about it. But Zuko and Mai did. Mai had her own announcement, Her and Zuko were going to be having a **

**baby. "That's great!" Katara said with a smile. Zuko ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "Thanks." Zuko and his **

**wife said at the same time. The Earth King turned to Aang, "So, Avatar Aang, do you want me to call wedding planners **

**for you?" he asked. "That won't be necessary your majesty." Hakoda finally said. Everyone turned to look at him. **

**"What do you mean Dad?" Katara asked. "Katara, I need to tell you something-" Hakoda began, but was interrupted by **

**an alarm of sorts.**

**Just then, a bunch of royal guards came running in and surrounded the earth king. Aang gripped Katara's hand tightly. **

**"What is it?" Katara's voice thick with worry. Aang shook his head. "I don't know." "It's the Royal threat alarm." The **

**kings voice was muffled from behind the guards. "It goes off when someone goes over the palace wall unauthorized." **

**The king said. Then the alarm stopped and the door to the dinning hall swung open, General Lee came in the room. **

**"False alarm. Sorry your majesty." The guards left and the king sighed. "Sorry my guests. That does tend to happen **

**sometimes."**

**The dinner party ended shortly there after and the king dismissed them all. Hakoda was the first to leave without an **

**explanation to Katara. Followed by Zuko and Mai. Aang and Katara were the last ones to leave because the Earth King **

**kept talking to them about their plans for the wedding. "I was hoping to have it back in my homeland your majesty." **

**Katara said. "Ah. Very well. Well you can count one person on your definite guest list." He said with a smile. Nodding, **

**Aang and Katara left the palace and returned to their house in the upper ring.**


End file.
